Wound
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: Au détour d'un couloir sombre, des retrouvailles violentes. Attention Rating M.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un petit OS, qui m'est venu suite à un message reçu de la superbe **Eleann**, qui m'avait manqué, d'ailleurs...

J'avais un petit peu zappé d'écrire, en ce moment, pourtant tout plein de scénarios cro bien se bousculent souvent dans ma tête, mais... Ils y restent. -_-'

Enfin, merci à toi pour m'avoir donné la carotte dont j'avais besoin, ça rebooste, mine de rien, un p'tit message comme ça!

J'espère juste ne pas décevoir, du coup, j'ai peut-être perdu le coup de main... XD Soyez Sin-cè-res! (avec un grand "S"...)

Ce n'est pas un OS génialissime, d'ailleurs je reste perplexe quant à la fin... Je n'en dis pas plus, mais moi = adepte des Happy End, et là... Huu.

Enfin, je voyais mal Draco et Hermione (ben, voui, j'écris, encore et toujours, sur ce couple-là...) s'échanger leur salive sur un sol de pâquerettes à la fin.

Je me tais sinon je vais tout raconter.

Je vous retrouve en bas pour vos impressions, tout en sachant que j'ai pondu cette fiction d'une traite (bon, en plusieurs heures évidemment, hein), sans savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ni où ça allait dériver! C'est pas mal, comme exercice. Bon j'ai pas osé me relire, mais bon...

Désolée pour les fautes d'hortograffe! :)

Bonne lecture, & see you !

L.S.P

* * *

**Wound.**

Hermione arrivait à la fin de sa ronde de nuit.

Elle était fatiguée et avait faim. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de manger, elle avait un devoir à rendre en Divination, et avait préféré y consacrer tout son début de soirée.

Elle soupira. C'était bon pour ce soir, elle pouvait enfin aller se reposer.

Hermione marchait d'un pas pressé afin de regagner au plus vite le dortoir, tout en faisant un crochet aux cuisine afin de récupérer quelque chose à manger.

Elle était au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Elle se stoppa immédiatement, tous ses sens en alerte.

Sa main glissa dans sa robe pour agripper sa baguette. Personne ne devait être dehors à cette heure-ci.

Elle se remit à marcher, tout en étant prête à sévir.

C'était sûrement seulement son imagination, mêlée à la fatigue de la journée, mais elle jetait tout de même des regards en arrière de temps en temps. Au cas où.

Elle était à hauteur d'un couloir particulièrement sombre lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés, et elle déglutit. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas _lui_.

Elle sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

- Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Sa voix tremblait à peine. Elle n'hésiterait pas à lancer un _Stupéfix_.

- Il y a quelqu'un? répéta-t-elle, un peu plus agacée.

Elle crut apercevoir une ombre l'instant d'une fraction de seconde, puis plus rien.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un élève. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne l'intérieur du château, s'il y avait quelqu'un il valait mieux qu'elle prévienne le professeur McGonagall.

Elle tourna les talons et se mit presque à courir, pour sortir de ce couloir obscur. Sa concentration était à vif, elle sentait qu'on la suivait.

_Ça va aller, plus que quelques dizaines de mètres et je serai à l'abri!_

Elle y était presque. Elle avait chaud et froid en même temps, elle avait l'impression qu'un être invisible la traquait. C'était stupide! Mais cela semblait tellement réaliste qu'elle s'y perdait...

Elle se décida à regarder une dernière fois en arrière afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, et...

En effet. Le couloir était vide, aussi clairement qu'elle pouvait le voir. Elle ralentit. Se tourna.

Et percuta de plein fouet la silhouette noire qu'elle avait cru rêver voir.

.

Hermione tomba sous la brutalité du choc, et sous la frayeur.

Elle chercha à braquer sa baguette sur l'ennemi qui était devant elle, mais celle-ci fut éjectée de sa main presque aussitôt.

Elle était à la merci de l'autre. Elle se décida à lever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait suivie.

Il était en contre-jour de la seule source de lumière qui émanait du couloir.

Elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Mais un détail l'interpella immédiatement.

Des cheveux d'un blond unique.

- Bonsoir Granger.

Son coeur cessa de battre à la seconde où elle entendit sa voix.

Malefoy.

- Non... Pas toi..., murmura-t-elle, maintenant terrifiée.

Un rire mauvais lui répondit.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit _lui_. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver ainsi sans défense, et plus en danger que jamais...

Il ne devrait pas être là... Il avait été renvoyé. Il avait interdiction de s'approcher d'elle... Pourquoi était-il ici?!

Une pression sur son bras la fit sortir de sa léthargie. Il l'avait empoignée et la relevait sans douceur.

Elle se débattit immédiatement pour qu'il la lâche.

- Ne me touche pas! Éloigne-toi de moi Malefoy, je t'interdis de me toucher!

Il la balança contre le mur de pierre le plus proche.

- La ferme, Granger. Tiens-toi tranquille avant que je ne te lance un _Doloris_.

Son intonation était calme. Trop calme. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, et elle le savait. Il était dans un état de fureur absolue. Bien capable de la tuer sur place.

Elle serra ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger de lui. En deux pas, il l'avait rejointe, et elle butait contre le mur, ne pouvant même pas s'éloigner.

La main glacée du Serpentard vint saisir le cou mince de la brune.

- Comment est-tu entré dans l'enceinte? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle pouvait voir son visage maintenant, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il semblait plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, des cernes foncées le rendait encore plus effrayant.

Ses yeux reflétaient toute la haine et la rancoeur qu'il portait à son égard. Et elles étaient immenses.

Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle serait en sécurité sitôt qu'il serait renvoyé de Poudlard. Un Malefoy ne suit que les règles qu'il a choisi de suivre, elle l'avait pourtant compris depuis longtemps...

- Tu as peur de moi, Granger?

Il avait craché son prénom avec rage. Elle frissonna.

- Je...

- Tu devrais. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle chatouiller ses cheveux. Sa main se resserra légèrement sur son cou. Elle commençait à manquer d'air

- Draco, je...

- Ne m'appelle plus «Draco», petite garce! Comment oses-tu prononcer encore mon prénom après ce que tu m'as fait?

Elle sentit une douleur aiguë près de son sein. Il avait enfoncé sa baguette dans sa chair. Elle retint un gémissement.

- Tu... tu ne devrais pas rester là, si quelqu'un te voit...

- Je m'en fous, Granger, coupa-t-il. Je veux ton explication.

Son ton était dur, lacérant. Il était en train de l'étrangler sans retenue.

Elle eut envie de pleurer.

.

Toutes ces semaines où elle avait feint de ne rien ressentir, toutes ces nuits passées à se répéter qu'elle avait bien agi, qu'elle avait été obligée de le trahir pour le bien de sa mission, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix... Tout avait été fait pour qu'elle se sente en son droit.

Mais c'était faux, et elle n'avait jamais «rien ressenti»! Elle avait été confrontée au dilemme le plus cruel de sa vie, elle avait souffert, elle aussi, mais n'avait jamais eu le droit de le montrer...

Ni à Harry, ni à Ron. Ni à Ginny. Et encore moins à Dumbledore.

- Je suis désolée, Draco, si tu savais...

Il colla son autre poing contre le mur, violemment. Elle sursauta.

- La ferme! rugit-il. Je me fous de tes excuses! Tu es à ma merci, Granger, et je pourrais te tuer, là, tout de suite.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Tout son corps était tendu sous la colère, ses muscles contractés, sa mâchoire crispée, et les doigts qui enserraient sa gorge étaient raides et glacés. Elle peinait à respirer, et la baguette la brûlait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il était bien loin du Draco qui la serrait contre lui en lui murmurant qu'elle l'avait toujours rendu fou.

Et c'était sa faute à elle, s'il était dans cet état.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle, je sais. Et je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

La terreur lui dévorait les entrailles mais elle essaya tout de même de rester maître d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle le calme, qu'elle gagne du temps.

Malefoy sembla surpris de sa réaction, mais ne relâcha sa prise.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Je suis sérieuse, Draco...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! hurla-t-il.

Elle sentit la baguette s'enfoncer entre ses côtes, et hurla à son tour, mais de douleur.

Il venait de lui perforer le thorax, à quelques centimètres de son coeur.

Ses doigts relâchèrent son cou, et elle s'écroula au sol. Elle hoquetait, les mains sur sa poitrine, flageolante, et elle sentit avec horreur un liquide chaud et sombre s'écouler de sa plaie.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, Granger. Maintenant, c'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Es-tu satisfaite de cela?

Elle n'entendait plus, tant la douleur la consumait. Alors il se mit à sa hauteur et lui empoigna les cheveux pour relever sa tête.

Des cheveux qu'il avait tant caressé autrefois.

- Que ce soit bien clair : je me moque que tu souffres, que tu pleures ou que tu craches du sang. Donne-moi juste ce que j'attends : une explication.

Hermione suffoquait. Le sang remontait dans sa gorge, son goût métallique lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais elle allait être obligée de parler, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il allait encore lui faire, sinon.

- Je... ne me suis jamais... moquée de toi...

- Sans déconner.

Son ironie claquait dans l'air.

Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur et l'ignorant, lui.

- Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi...

Il eut un rire glacial à ces paroles.

- Tu veux dire, que lorsque tu m'as accusé de viol sur ta personne, pour me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, c'était pour me prouver ton _amour_?

Elle sentit ses larmes couler. Les conséquences de cet acte arrivaient seulement maintenant. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette fausse accusation avait bouleversé la vie de Draco.

- Je devais me protéger, lâcha-t-elle.

Le blond crut qu'il allait la tuer lorsqu'il entendit cela. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui.

- Espèce de salope...

Son _Doloris_ fusa dans l'air. Hermione se tordit de douleur pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité.

.

Il la regarda, hurler à la mort, en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui. C'était lui, qui risquait gros, dans leur relation, lui, qui aurait pu être torturé et tué si le Lord avait découvert qu'il couchait avec Granger. Elle avait toujours été la plus en sécurité. Et il avait toujours été rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne risquait rien, mis à part de perdre Potter et Weasley. Et tu parles d'une perte.

Il ne l'aurait pas touchée, même dans le camp adverse, même le jour de la Bataille Finale.

Il ne l'aurait pas trahie.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, lui qui, au départ, avait simplement voulu la mettre dans son lit pour lui soutirer des informations sur l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Elle était sublime, même dans la souffrance.

Mais au fond, il comprenait son geste. Elle avait voulu le tenir éloigné d'elle, car leur relation devenait beaucoup trop risquée. Pour lui. Il venait de recevoir la Marque.

En l'accusant de l'avoir agressée, elle savait qu'il serait accueilli en héros dans sa famille et auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peut-être l'aimait-elle réellement. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle simplement à se débarrasser de lui.

Il espérait sincèrement que Granger avait agi pour la deuxième raison.

Sinon, cela signifierait que c'était lui, le monstre.

.

Il mit fin au sort.

Il la regardait se calmer, ses spasmes de douleur s'espaçaient enfin.

Si elle l'avait protégé, elle l'avait, paradoxalement, poussé à servir le Mal.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était pour cela qu'il la détestait. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix du camp. Elle lui avait ôté toute chance de s'en sortir.

Alors il allait servir Voldemort. Et lui être digne, même.

- Je venais de découvrir ta Marque. Tu m'avais menti sur tout.

Elle lui apparut soudainement brisée, blessée. Sans défense. Et si faible face à lui.

- Tu savais pertinemment que je n'aurais jamais pu y réchapper! Tu es tout sauf idiote, Granger! Je ne t'avais jamais rien promis.

Elle s'assit, ramena ses genoux contre son buste, ensanglanté, et planta ses yeux ternes dans les siens, froids.

- Tu avais promis de ne pas...

La voix de Hermione se brisa.

- ... de ne pas... m'abandonner...

Il lâcha sa baguette. Il avait mal à la voir comme cela.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Hermione...

- Oh, que si, tu l'as fait... À la seconde même où tu as rejoint Voldemort. À partir de ce moment-là, plus rien n'était possible entre nous...

- C'est faux, répliqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est vrai... Et tu aurais dû quitter Poudlard de toute façon. Pour servir ton _Maître_. Ou... Ou tu aurais eu des missions inhumaines à exécuter pour prouver ton dévouement. Je ne veux pas te voir perdre ton humanité. Pas à Poudlard, pas dans ce lieu qui a été témoin de nos plus beaux moments... _Tu_ as mis un terme à notre relation indirectement, Draco... Quelque part, je t'ai peut-être évité de te montrer sous ce jour nouveau... et malfaisant.

Elle se laissa glisser doucement à terre. Ses forces s'échappaient à la même vitesse que le sang coulait. Elle savait qu'elle en avait perdu énormément, et qu'il fallait qu'on la soigne rapidement. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle profitait de le voir, à cette distance d'elle, réaliser toute l'ampleur de leur destin.

- C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme cela, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait partir.

Ils ne se comprendraient jamais.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, Draco. Tu as eu ton explication...

Elle cracha du sang. Lui ne bougea pas.

- Pars, avant qu'on ne découvre ta présence...

Il la fixait, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il haussa enfin la voix, elle crut revoir le Draco qu'elle avait réussi à apprivoiser, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Me crois-tu sincèrement capable de te tuer?

Cette question, inattendue, les suspendit hors du temps.

Elle était à l'agonie, physiquement. Il l'était aussi, suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant sa réponse qui, il le savait, le briserait pour de bon.

- Oui.

Aucune hésitation, aucun moment de doute. Elle avait été persuadée de cela dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état de rage incontrôlable et destructrice.

- C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme cela, répéta-t-il, sardonique.

- Adieu, _Malefoy_, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Il comprit le message, et disparut, tout comme leur amour finissait de disparaître, la laissant se vider de son sang, dans l'obscurité de ce couloir.

.

Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de chasser cette dernière image de lui, une main sur sa plaie béante, tout contre son coeur.

.

_._

- Hermione, Hermione, réveillez-vous...

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Et bien, tout de même! Vous étiez en train de faire un mauvais rêve, Hermione, j'ai pris la liberté de vous réveiller.

- Je... Oui, merci.

- Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière sortit, laissant Hermione seule dans sa chambre.

- Encore ce rêve...

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait...

Elle toucha sa poitrine, près de son coeur. La cicatrice y était toujours, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle vérifiait.

C'était le seul souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé. La témoin de leur histoire, qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas l'oeuvre de son imagination de vieille femme.

Et ce rêve, qui revenait la hanter...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, et se mit à repenser au passé.

Mais soudain, elle tilta.

Elle avait rêvé de Draco. De leur dernier face-à-face.

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie la date.

Elle rappela l'infirmière, qui lui confirma ce qu'elle avait conclu.

Cette date... Le jour de la Grande Bataille.

Cela faisait cinquante ans, jour pour jour, désormais, que Draco était mort.

Cinquante ans qu'elle avait été internée, jugée psychologiquement instable suite à la barbarie de la bataille... Suite à la mort du seul qu'elle ait jamais aimé, oui. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais su, ni compris.

Et cinquante ans, que tous les jours, elle passait la main sous sa blouse afin de toucher ce qu'elle aimait appeler, car ce nom renvoyait bien à toute la souffrance et la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti : sa Marque des Ténèbres, à elle.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, je vous laisse la parole.

Merci d'avoir lue, et à très vite :)


End file.
